


A Slice of Life

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life story starring Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> The summary sucks, but hopefully it gets the point across.

“Jarvis, are you up?” Tony requested as he entered his workshop shrugging out of his dark grey suit jacket and tossing it on the work bench. He had just returned from another tedious board meeting wondering why he didn’t sell his stock and start over again.

“For you, sir, always,” Jarvis answered.

“Excellent,” Tony remarked with forced enthusiasm. He picked up and fiddled with his tablet before setting it aside, since the projects he had scrolled through hadn’t looked remotely interesting. Besides, he needed to escape being a responsible adult for a few hours. “Break out the suit.”

“There are still some repairs needed to be made before it’s ready for use, sir.”

“Fuck!” Tony swore forgetting that he had meant to work on the suit when he had gotten up that morning, but got dragged into a board meeting instead. He jerked off his silver tie and threw it in the general direction of his work bench. Since this did nothing to ease the frustration building in his chest he searched for something he could throw that would make a satisfying crash and failed miserably. “Everything is against me today!” 

“Normally, I would consider that a good thing because it brings out your creative streak,” Phil remarked from where he was leaning in the doorway. Jarvis had quietly alerted him to Tony’s return to the Tower and had let him in to deal with what he perceived as Tony’s growing emotional distress. “But, something tells me that might lead more to destruction than creation at this point.”

Tony whirled around when he heard Phil’s voice and snapped, “You really need to stop sneaking up on people, Agent.”

“I’m a spy,” Phil quipped with tongue in cheek. “It’s an occupational hazard.”

“Right,” Tony remarked with biting sarcasm. He hooked his foot under his battered computer chair and pulled it toward himself. He then slumped into it resigning himself to another couple hours of boredom. “You need something or are you here to pester me on Nicky’s behalf?”

“Neither,” Phil answered ignoring Tony’s sarcastic tone. He knew it was his lover’s way of blowing off steam. “I’m here to see if there’s anything I can do for you.”

“J, you ratted me out, didn’t you?”

“I merely informed Phil that you had returned from your business meeting,” Jarvis smoothly replied.

“Pepper,” Tony softly sighed. “She called you, didn’t she?”

“Yes,” Phil admitted. “She’s concerned about you.”

“Huh,” Tony grunted. “I guess I did surprise her when I decided to be mature and take the high road instead of eviscerating Carmichael with my rapier wit.”

“You did?” Phil asked mildly surprised that his lover restrained himself since William Carmichael had been Obadiah Stane’s protégé and had become a constant pain in the ass since that man’s death.

“I did and I blamed you for it,” Tony retorted with a smirk. “I told Pepper that you’ve been a good influence on me.”

“That would do it,” Phil said with a wry chuckle. He knew Pepper was still wary of the Tony Stark who was now in a fully committed relationship. He still remembered the shovel talk he and Clint had received from her and Rhodey.

“Yeah, I guess it would,” Tony replied with a soft chuckle of his own.

“What can I do for you before I go soothe her ruffled feathers?”

“You could wave a wand and miraculously repair the suit so I can go flying for a couple hours,” Tony suggested even though he had resigned himself to a few hours of repair work before taking the suit out for a spin.

“I can do you one better,” Phil said as he bent down to retrieve the briefcase suit. He walked into the workshop and set it at Tony’s feet before drawing the other man into a soft kiss.

“You’re really good at hiding things in plain sight,” Tony grumbled when the kiss ended. He hadn’t even noticed the briefcase sitting at Phil’s feet, since as far as he knew it was still in the trunk of the limo. He stood and activated the suit feeling the frustration ease from his body as it enveloped him.

“Yes,” Phil agreed with a secretive smile. Happy had given him the briefcase armor having figured out the frame of mind the billionaire would be in once he escaped the board meeting. “Now, go have fun, stay out of trouble and be back in time for dinner. It’s Clint’s turn to cook.”

“Yes, Agent,” Tony teased before dropping the face plate and leaving the workshop from the secret exit.

Phil shook his head and headed back up to the communal kitchen to see if he could help Clint with dinner before calling Pepper and easing her concern for her best friend.

*&*

“Find out what he did to spook Pepper this time?” Clint inquired looking up from chopping an onion.

“Apparently, he took a page out of my book,” Phil answered while he removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“Be polite to their face while quietly planning how to take them out at the knees?” Clint guessed with a knowing smirk.

“I need to work on not being so predictable,” Phil grumbled good-naturedly.

“No, you don’t. We love you just the way you are,” Clint said giving Phil a quick peck on the cheek.

Phil softly sighed. “So what can I do to help you?”

Clint handed him a bag of lettuce and a bowl. “You can make the salad, and then call Pepper or vice versa. I’m making pot roast and that’s gonna need a couple of hours to cook.”

“Why am I stuck making the salad when Tony was the one who set the kitchen on fire last time?” Phil countered even though he took the bowl and the lettuce anyway.

“Because you’re here and Tony’s off gallivanting somewhere in the suit,” Clint replied with a smirk.

“Better that than having him blowing up things in the lab.”

“Good point.”

*&*

Tony was halfway to Prince Edward Island when Jarvis reminded him that it was time to turn back or be late for dinner. He sighed and slowly turned away from the island thinking it would be a nice place to take his lovers when they all had some down time together.

He landed on the assembling platform with ten minutes to spare and was greeted by Clint as the suit fell away from him once more resembling a briefcase on steroids.

“Feel better?” the archer asked before giving Tony a welcoming peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, I do,” Tony answered with a wry grin. “So what’s for dinner?”

“Pot roast.”

“Awesome. I’m starving,” Tony declared barely restraining himself from rubbing his hands together.

“There’s plenty since it’s just you, me and Phil.”

“Where’s everybody else? Did I miss a memo or something?”

“Thor went to visit Jane and curiously enough Bruce decided to tagalong,” Clint answered leading Tony toward the penthouse elevator. “Tasha took Steve out for more cultural education.”

“Is that what they call it these days?” Tony quipped and had to duck a smack to the back of the head.

“Get your head out of the gutter,” Clint mock groaned.

“Not like that will ever happen,” Tony automatically retorted as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator. “Besides, you love my perverted sense of humor.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Paladin.”

“Nice one,” Tony chuckled. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You’re not the only creative one in this relationship.”

“I’m seeing that,” Tony murmured as he followed Clint off the elevator and into the communal dinning area.

“Seeing what?” Phil asked looking up from where he was finishing setting the table.

“That I’m not just a pretty face,” Clint quipped causing Phil to shake his head.

“Seriously?” Tony groaned.

“It was an opening I couldn’t resist,” Clint explained with a grin. He brushed a kiss against Tony’s cheek and pushed him toward the table.

“Smartass,” Tony grumbled. He pulled out a chair and slumped into it after blowing Phil a quick kiss.

Clint chuckled. He moved into the kitchen and with Phil’s help brought dinner to the table.

*&*

Tony pushed back from the table with a soft groan. “That was amazing,” he said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Clint replied with a smile. He enjoyed cooking and need no praise for his efforts, but Tony’s compliment was icing on the cake. “I wish you had saved room for dessert.”

“Maybe later,” Phil suggested as he stood up and started to clear the table.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed joining Phil in his task. “All I want to do now is cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.”

“What kind of movie are you in the mood for?” Clint asked joining them in the kitchen. He didn’t have to help them clean up and do the dishes since he cooked, but he did it anyway since he liked doing everyday mundane things with his lovers.

“Where are we on Steve’s Disney mix?” Tony countered. He wasn’t in the mood to watch anything where he would have to think about the plot. Dealing with idiot board members always put him in a foul mood.

“Jungle Book,” Phil answered.

“Cool,” Tony and Clint said together.

Phil shook his head. His lovers were big kids at heart.

*&*

Tony yawned and curled into Phil’s side halfway through the movie.

Phil slipped an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Go ahead,” he whispered into Tony’s hair. “Close your eyes and go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Tony whispered and fell asleep seconds later.

“You two are so adorable,” Clint quietly observed to keep from waking Tony up. He loathed to accidentally wake his lover since Tony rarely got enough rest with his erratic sleep schedule.

“I’m sure we are,” Phil murmured as he shut off the movie. “Now, quit staring and help me get him to bed.”

“Yes, sahib.”

Tony grumbled in his sleep as they carried him into the bedroom and settled him on their bed.

They quickly got ready for bed and were soon cuddling with Tony as sleep finally caught up to them.

fin


End file.
